


i've done this before, but not like this

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, semi-porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>an anon asked for a - Eugene is a dirty talker and Babe is sucking him off - fic.</p>
<p>here's my sloppy take.</p>
    </blockquote>





	i've done this before, but not like this

**Author's Note:**

> an anon asked for a - Eugene is a dirty talker and Babe is sucking him off - fic.
> 
> here's my sloppy take.

Babe Heffron could think of at least ten things that he loved about his boyfriend. He could recite Gene’s best traits when someone asked him why he fell in love with Eugene Roe.

But this – the sight of Gene spreading his legs further as Babe took him deeper – his fingers tugging Babe’s ginger hair hard – making Babe gag on his cock – this was for Babe own knowledge only.

“Fuck, Babe – your mouth,” Gene snapped his hips forward, shuddering at the feel of his cock sliding in smoothly against the back of Babe’s throat. “Such a good cock sucking mouth.”

Babe could only moan, eyes glazing – cheeks hollowed – fingers digging into Gene’s thighs.

“You like doing this,” Gene said, hips thrusting slowly. “You love sucking me off. I know you do – fuck.”

Babe bobbed his head up and down rapidly, making slurping noises as he sucked Gene’s cock deeper. He pulled back slightly, tongued the slit and the precome before taking the cock in again.

“Fucking hell, Babe”, Gene breathed. “You’re such a fucking slut.”

Babe nearly gagged when Gene held his neck and started to thrust. He hummed around Gene’s cock and Gene tighten his hold on Babe’s neck.

“Fuck – I’m –” It set off Gene’s orgasm and he came hard, tightening his hold on Babe’s neck as he forced his boyfriend to swallow down as he came.

Babe whimpered, mouth stuffed with Gene’s cock and seed and he looked so blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141725569527/could-i-get-some-straight-up-baberoe-eugene-is-a)


End file.
